


Savior

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was ascend.</p></blockquote>





	Savior

Everywhere Angel went, people stopped to regale him. Champion. Savior. Hero.

The person who had saved Los Angeles from Hell. Throughout the ordeal, he had never given up, had kept fighting against incredible odds. And in the end, the city had ascended into the sun once more, everyone saved.

Except Angel knew the truth. Cordelia, Fred, Wes dead. Gunn, a shell of who he had been. Spike gone likely because he couldn't stand the hypocrisy.

LA had been saved from hell because they weren't done playing with Angel. In the end, it was all a game and he had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was ascend.


End file.
